


Free Dessert with a Proposal

by minnies_musings



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crybaby Sonny, Fake Proposal, Fluff, I think that's a headcannon of mine now..., M/M, Pete's a sneaky bugger, Proposing for free food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnies_musings/pseuds/minnies_musings
Summary: For their one year anniversary, Sonny and Pete decide they want to try out a new (extremely expensive) restaurant out of the barrio. And they decide to pay for it, not by dipping into Sonny's share of the lotto winnings, but by faking a proposal in hopes for a free meal.(Usnavi is not at all impressed with his cousin's antics but can't say no to him)





	Free Dessert with a Proposal

“Hey cuz, I got a question.”

“Yeah? What’s up  _mijo_?”

“Do you have a ring I could borrow? Pete’s going to propose but…we don’t have a ring.” Usnavi nearly choked on his coffee, staring across at Sonny who was still stocking the shelves with that day’s shipment.

“I’m sorry  _what?_  Sonny, you two’ve only been dating like a year!” 

“That you know of.” Sonny muttered, digging through the box. Usnavi narrowed his eyes, but decided to leave the questioning for that until later. 

“Besides, you can relax. It ain’t for real.”

“Not…for real?” Usnavi repeated, tilting his head with a frown. 

“Yeah. There’s just this restaurant we’ve been wanting to go to. Rumor has it they give free meals to people who get engaged so…” Sonny shrugged, turning with a smile. 

“You two are going to get engaged…for free dinner?”

Sonny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against the shelf and tilting his head. “Yeah? You got a problem with that?”

“Well, marriage isn’t something that you just…play around with.” Usnavi said lamely, wiping at the counter before looking up to Sonny. “Besides, what if you still have to pay for dinner?”

“Then…we pay? Begrudgingly of course, but it’s not like we’re gonna dine and dash.” Sonny said, shaking his head and picking up the empty box. As he headed for the store-room, whistling softly to himself Usnavi shook his head and sighed, idly turning the ring that circled his index finger. It’d belonged to his father, and he’d been hoping to keep it for himself but…

“Yo, Sonny!”

“Yeah cuz?” Sonny stepped out of the storeroom, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his shorts. Usnavi fiddled with the ring a moment longer before tossing it over. Sonny fumbled to catch the band, holding it carefully before looking up with a tilted head.

“You’d better have that back to me by tomorrow.” Usnavi said with a warm smile. Before he had the time to react, Sonny had barreled into him, arms tight around his cousin’s middle.

“You’re the best, ‘Navi.”

There was a slight pause before Usnavi looked down and chuckled, ruffling Sonny’s hair.

“Are you crying?”

* * *

 

“This place is…stupid nice,” Pete mused, turning slightly in his seat to look around them. Sonny smiled warmly and nodded, taking a moment to look around the dimly lit restaurant. To say it was a nice place was a bit of an understatement. Crystal chandeliers and plush red carpeting, a menu without any actual prices on it…dang.

They chatted through the main course, and as they waited for their deserts Sonny glanced up to Pete and tilted his head. Pete offered a warm smile and took Sonny’s hand, pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles before sliding out of his seat. In the second before his knees hit the ground, Sonny froze. The ring was still in his pocket.

“Pete-“ he tried to warn, but his boyfriend paid him no mind. His slipped into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Sonny blinked, staring wide-eyed at the box and tilting his head slightly.

“Sonny de la Vega, sunshine of my life and second only to my muse, will you marry me?” Pete asked, opening the box to reveal a gleaming silver band with a few dark purple stones set in it. It certainly outshone Usnavi’s ring which was still sitting forgotten in his pocket. Though they’d gone over the ‘proposal’ a couple times to make sure it seemed genuine, the tears that came to his eyes were the real thing, and he quickly clapped one hand over his mouth and nodded quickly before flinging himself at Pete, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

While the tables around them applauded and whistled, and one of the waiter’s scurried off to hopefully secure them a free meal, Sonny leaned back and wiped his eyes.

“That is not the ring we agreed on man.” He said with a wet laugh. Pete shrugged innocently and took the ring out of the box, carefully sliding it onto Sonny’s finger.

“I know but…I wanted to spoil you. Besides, this is more believable than your cousin’s ring. No offence.”

“None taken.” Sonny said, holding up his hand to examine the ring before kissing Pete again and helping him back to his feet. “But next time you feel like spoiling me, tell me beforehand. I’m a blubbering mess man.”

“That’s why I surprised you.” Pete grinned, cupping Sonny’s cheek and wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. Sonny laughed and lightly whacked Pete’s chest with the back of his hand, taking his seat and staring down at the ring again.

As expected their meal was free, and they left the restaurant hand in hand, the ring glinting as it caught the light of the streetlights. Sonny wore the ring for the rest of the night, and refused to take it off until the wedding almost a year later.


End file.
